Gore
Gore is something that is deeply rooted within the culture of the culturally-retarded people that inhabit the mumble. It is the Life Death-Blood of most of the shenanigans that are wrought by some of the members of Team Frac/tion. What started off as a thread on the Avolition forums, became a swirling vortex of pain and misery. It all began one day when some little faggot came on the forums complaining about witnessing his first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic NSFW/Rule 34 image while visiting /b/. The poor thing was laughed at for his post, and Azathoth was especially vocal, complaining about the users with a weak stomach. He was then challeneged to visit the subReddit known as r/ClopClop. The Rule 34 fuckfest proved ineffective for mongling the cock of Azathoth's stomach and he came back for more. He was then pointed in the general direction of r/SpaceDicks, by Legion. This is what really set the ball rolling downhill, mumble was no longer safe. (For work). 'r/SpaceDicks Saga' Azathoth's entrance in to r/SpaceDicks really began to generate some lulz. Causing much anguish and a little bit of butthurt. Azathoth spent innumerable hours laughing like a giddy school girl to himself over the most recent sick-fuck post he had found on the SubReddit. He soon became dissatisfied in keeping it all to himself. He needed to share. Azathoth liked to send his findings to other people. Notable Incidents of r/SD exposure *'Khralen '- Khralen was the first official member of the mumble to be exposed to r/SpaceDicks, and the girth of Azathoth's fury whenever someone fucks with him when he's griefing. It began when Azathoth, Khralen, and a number of others began griefing a server that was left in the care of aVo forums member RozPoz, who bestowed upon the griefers creative mode. Eventually, everyone was banned save Azathoth, who was creative nuking the entire map. Khralen came back on an alt and ratted him out, earning both of them a ban. Azathoth got mad, banned Khralen from their forums, and demanded that he go through r/SD as means of punishment. He did, and Khralen died inside. Azathoth dawned on a brilliant idea to scar everyone. *A_Vagrant - Stoner from Tennessee whose mental gymnastics landed him in mental hot water when he convinced himself that Azathoth would institute him as a team member if he agreed to go through to pages of r/SD. He ended up clearing well over 300 threads, only stopping because his bucket got too full. He did earn a pat on the head from Azathoth and the Respected rank on their forums, so it wasn't all bad. *'Krysi' - Notable for captivating Azathoth's partially functional heart and disappearing forever, was exposed when she fell to her own curiosity. Not as lulzy, although it did generate a literal 'D:' face. 'BestGore' Azathoth then found out about BestGore through TheUndeadDwarf, and began spending more of his time looking at corpses instead of mutilated cocks. In a way, this is worse, but it has provided much entertainment to the mumble, who have taken a liking to playing 20 Questions with corpses. Legion is surprisingly good at this, he's probably a serial killer. Or he just knows because of prior experience with black slaves. But that's neither here nor there. The point is, gore has become an important part of the community, and it made Azathoth crazy.